My lovely wolf
by Shiiro-my-love
Summary: Abandonné de tous,le lycan Shiro reprendra du poil de la bête à l'aide de cette mignonne petite tête brune... Warning: yaoi!
1. Synopsis

**My lovely wolf : synopsis**

Shiro est un jeune lycan exclu de sa horde pour des raisons obsures. Errant sans but dans les rues de la ville humaine,il finit par se laisser mourir dans un coin...Jusqu'a ce qu'un jeune homme sans histoire le receuille,changeant alors sa vie à jamais...Shiro retrouvera t-il sa place au sein de son clan? L'homme l'ayant receuilli acceptera t-il sa vraie apparence? Cela reste a voir car très vite,des assassins le poursuivront...

(Ne pas s'éttoner si le synopsis change un peu,j'ettoffe l'histoire au fur et à mesure)


	2. Le SDF

**My lovely wolf: Chapitre 1**

**Salut! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic qui j'espère vous plaira**

Il n'en pouvait plus, il s'écroula sur le sol et se traîna derrière une poubelle pour être à l'abri de la brise pestilentielle qui régnait dans la ruelle où il avait échoué. Comment était-il arrivé là déjà ? Ah oui, sa propre famille….ces salauds l'avaient jeté comme un vulgaire déchet.

Mais intéressons nous d'abord à l'identité du dit déchet. Shiro,22 ans,albinos aux yeux étrangement mordorés et lycanthrope actuellement sous forme humaine vivait une vie insouciante dans la forêt en compagnie de sa horde. Puis quelque chose s'était produit,les membres du clan avaient commencé à l'éviter sans raison puis un jour,alors qu'il avait terminé une chasse,toute la horde lui fit face,c'est alors qu'il comprit.

On ne voulait plus de lui dans cette forêt,c'est ainsi qu'il partit vers la civilisation humaine...Et il détestait cette ville! L'odeur horrible y régnant agressait ses sens olfactifs canins et il n'avait aucun moyen de travailler,ni même de se nourrir tellement le système de développement humain était impitoyable envers les personnes défavorisées,cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine qu'il n'avait rien avalé et son ventre ne cessait de grogner. Serrant ses bras autour de son corps dégarni,l'albinos savait qu'il allait mourir de faim dans cette rue puante. Mais malgré sa situation désespérée,le jeune homme ricana.

- Quelle vie de chien...

Ulquiorra Schiffer,tout juste 20 ans avec des cheveux mi-longs et des yeux émeraudes soupira une nouvelle fois,encore une journée monotone dans une vie monotone. Le jeune homme se décida enfin a se bouger pour nettoyer le petit studio d'un immeuble quelconque qu'il louait grâce à la subvention de sa formation en comptabilité.

Un peu plus tard, le brun se félicita de l'ordre dans son appartement qui un peu plus tôt était jonché de cannettes de bière. Oui,Ulquiorra avait quelques problèmes liés à l'alcool suite à une rupture douloureuse quelques mois plus tôt. Son amant avait filé avec une pimbêche aux seins refaits,le laissant seul et lui renvoyant ses sentiments à la figure. Soupirant à nouveau, il prit les sacs poubelles remplit de canettes et descendit dehors pour les mettre a la benne. Il balança les sacs dedans et c'est alors qu'il remarqua des pieds en chaussettes dépassant de derrière la benne. En faisant le tour il vit un homme recroquevillé et en sale état.

Ulquiorra le prit pour un simple sdf comme on en voit à tout les coins de rue. Ledit sdf leva soudainement la tête, clouant le jeune homme sur place avec ses yeux bruns aux éclats d'or. Jamais le brun n'avait ressenti une telle chose,un frisson lui traversait le corps alors que l'homme le fixait de ses yeux surnaturels. Les mots franchirent alors tout seul la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Vous allez bien?

La réponse de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre.

- J'ai affreusement faim...

Le brun savait que ce qu'il allait faire était dangereux,l'homme pourrait l'agresser pour le voler où autre,mais il ne put résister à son irrépressible envie de l'aider.

- Je peux vous donner quelque chose à grignoter,venez...

Le brun tendit la main vers le sans abri pour l'aider à se ès un moment de flottement,l'albinos se décida.

- J'ai une sacrée chance...

Shiro prit la main d'Ulquiorra.

**Très court oui je sais mais c'est fait exprès pour le scé les fan d'Ulquiorra ne me jette pas de pierres parce que j'ai fait de lui un alcoolique blasé de la vie!*surveillant ses arrières*Je prendrais soin de lui après promis(enfin je ne garantie rien...)!Merci à Misaki Hoshi,Juhdorange et Nemyr, supporters de la première heure ^^.Le deuxième chapitre arrivera bientôt et sera plus long. A plus.**


End file.
